


Unexpected

by Moons_of_Avalon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, M/M, Omega Jack, Slurs, omega Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: Brock thinks Jack's cheating on him. The truth is something he never anticipated.





	Unexpected

Brock’s fuming.

Jack hasn’t been to work, hasn’t been answering his phone, hasn’t given any indication that he’s even fucking alive in three fucking days, and Brock’s finally snapped, stomping up the stairs to Jack’s loft, fucking fuming. The door guy had just let him pass with no question, maybe he could smell the scent of a scorned omega even with the blockers he uses and decided not to comment.

“Jack!” Brock shouts. “Jack, where are you?!”

He probably doesn’t have a right to be demanding. He and Jack aren’t official or anything, they never talked about ‘what’ their relationship is, whether or not they’re exclusive or anything, but they’ve been sleeping together for half a year, spending nights at each other’s apartments… And they’ve never talked about being with anybody else, never talked about taking a break. Even if they aren’t living together or dating or anything, that means something, right?

“Jack, you better fuckin’ be home,” he growls, slamming his fist down on Jack’s door. Who does that? Who just fucking disappears with no warning?

And then omega scent hits him and his lip curls into a snarl. No. No. There’s no way, Jack would never…

“Jack?” he calls, his hand going flat against the door, listening intently. Footsteps echo from the other side of the wall, only one set and heavy like Jack’s are, but that omega scent hits him again and he wants to scream. It’s heatscent, Jack’s with an omega in heat.

His hand comes down against the door again and again. “Jack!” he yells. “Jack, open this fucking door!” 

That scent is clinging to the back of Brock’s throat now, making him nauseous. He can’t believe it, he won’t. Why wasn’t he enough?

“Jack, I will break this shit down I swear to god––”

The door flies open and Brock’s got a hand on his collar before he can get another word out. Jack drags him inside and shoves him against the wall, but as soon as the door slams shut, Brock’s yelling again.

“Get off me!” he demands. Jack’s grip loosens and Brock doesn’t hesitate to slap his hand away. “Who the fuck are you with?!”

“No one.”

Jack’s voice is icy cold, but it does nothing to quell Brock’s anger. “Don’t fucking lie to me.” he says. He shoves Jack’s chest, and the sound of their skin connecting rings throughout the room. Jack falters a step, but his gaze is as stoic as ever. “Don’t you dare fucking lie to me, you think I can’t smell that cunt’s heat stink all over you?!”

Something flickers in Jack’s eyes but he doesn’t say a word. Brock waits, a lump in his clawing its way up his throat, trying to push that scent off of his tongue. 

“Am I not enough?” he hisses. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears. It’s not his fault he has an actual fucking job so he can’t just let his hormones run wild whenever they want. “I’m not enough so you had to go find some stinking bitch to fuck?”

“Brock–”

“Shut up!” Brock’s eyes are burning and he hates it but Jack is his! He’s Brock’s and Brock isn’t going to fucking share. Jack reaches out for him and Brock slaps his hands again, but Jack’s quicker this time, catching Brock’s wrists and crowding him against the wall. 

“Get off!” Brock shrieks, pitifully clawing at Jack’s hands, all of his combat training forgotten. He wants that other omega’s scent gone, and he’ll rip it from Jack’s skin if he has to. “Don’t fucking touch me when you’ve had your hands all over some slut!”

“Brock, look at me!”

It’s the volume of Jack’s voice, rather than what he’s said that gets Brock’s attention, and he goes still instantly, a shudder running through him as the remains of Jack’s shout resonate throughout the apartment. He’s never heard Jack raise his voice, and he’s seen Jack really fucking pissed…

“No one else is here,” he says, and there’s something in his voice that edges on pleading. “You hear me? There’s nobody else in this apartment.” 

“Then who’s scent is that?” Brock growls. Jack lets out a long sigh, and that something darkens his eyes again.

“I think you know.”

Brock’s about to demand what exactly that’s supposed to mean, but as he’s drawing in a breath to start yelling again, that scent covers his tongue, thick and rich and…familiar? He freezes, drawing in another breath, scenting the air.

Jack. The scent is coming from Jack. It’s not on him it’s him, his scent…

“What the hell?”

Jack scoffs, finally releasing Brock’s hands and shaking his head as he moves away. Brock just stays against the wall, still frozen in shock.

“You’re an omega?”

“Took ya long enough,” Jack mutters, his back facing Brock now. “My blockers were makin’ me sick so I have to switch to new ones,” he continues, “but I’ve gotta let my body ‘reset’ or something first, so here we are…”

Brock nods vaguely, and even he isn’t sure he means anything by the motion. Jack’s an omega…six foot two, always in control, built like a brickhouse Jack…

“Un-fucking-believeable…” he says. “A fucking omega…”

“Yeah, I’m an omega!” Jack snaps, whipping back around, his scent flaring again. “I’m an omega and I’m fucking ok with that. What’s wrong with being an omega?”

“Nothing!” Brock says. “Jack, I––”

“Bet you wanna help me now, right?” Jack growls, dragging his hand through his hair. “This is exactly why I don’t tell people, especially alphas. You always want to ‘help’.”

Especially alphas? Brock jerks his head back. Jack thinks he’s…? “Jack I’m an omega too.”

Jack goes still, and Brock does his best not to shiver when Jack’s eyes crawl up and down his body, like they’re seeing him for the first time.

“You?” Jack asks. Brock shrugs.

“Yeah, me,” he replies, chuckling weakly. “I mean, come on, look at me.” He knows he’s fucking small, despite his best efforts to bulk up his narrow omega build.

“Sorry, I just assumed…” Jack mutters. 

“Yeah, so did I,” Brock says. Jack nods, and silence falls for a moment. Jack folds his arms across his chest and Brock leans against the wall, the heel of his shoe knocking against the baseboard. “So are you ok with that?”

“With what?”

“With bein’ with an omega.” Not exactly conventional…but he and Jack aren’t conventional in any other way, really.

“Course,” Jack shrugs. “As long as you are?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Brock nods. “I mean, it’s still you.”

“For all the good that I am,” Jack scoffs. Brock rolls his eyes. 

“You’re not so bad.” Jack actually laughs this time, and Brock grins, biting his lip as he looks Jack up and down. His hair’s a mess and he’s shirtless, all his scars on full display, and that scent. Now that Brock knows it’s not from some interloper, it is pretty fucking intoxicating… “Want me to leave?”

Jack head is lowered, and he glances up at Brock with an uncharacteristic coquettishness. Brock grins, already knowing the answer. “No,” Jack says. “Feel like stayin’?”

“I guess,” Brock shrugs. “So long as you don’t mind a little help.”

Jack rolls his eyes, but Brock sees his jaw clench the second Brock moves forward. Brock smirks, closing the distance between them with careful steps, until he’s nearly got himself tucked under Jack’s chin, just enough space between them so he can look right up into Jack’s dilated green eyes and breath in nothing but his heavy heatscent.

“Guess a little help doesn’t sound so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and moonsofavalon.tumblr.com!!
> 
> and leave me a review if you enjoyed~


End file.
